Hiccup X Astrid A Little Sleepover
by Geranika
Summary: So it is about Ruffnut and Tuffnut inviting everyone to their sleepover. Everyone plays a game of truth or dare, but in the morning everyone finds Hiccup and Astrid in twins parent's bed... Oh-oh. What will happen next ? Read to find out. Was in a rush to finish so there is tons of mistakes.
1. A little sleepover

**It is like a mid-chapter, like a one-shot so you may skip it but here will be some Fishlegs X Ruffnut. I posted it just because I love the idea of it and also because I don't want to finish this big, I can say book so soon, 'lovers of berk'. I think you'll love it as well. Enjoy)))) Attention: there is some violence in here... Sorry).**

A little sleepover

Today, after their dragon lesson had come to an end, Tuff and Ruff stood on some barrels and Ruff spoke "hey guys, please some attention, as it is Friday we would like to invite you all to a sleepover in our house, our parents are away at the hunting trip so the house is unoccupied". Tuffnut finished "so what do you think". Firstly everyone exchanged glances with each other, Ruffnut was encouraging them "c'mon it'll be fun! It's Friday for Thor's sake! Just relax!" So everyone nodded and headed home to pack up.

That evening the gang met in Ruff and Tuff's place with all of their bags. Unfortunately dragons stayed home because there were no place for them to come as well. Ruff and Tuff started their excursion around their house. They had three bedrooms one was Ruff's another Tuff's and third one was their parent's bedroom also they had quite a big living room downstairs with a fireplace and a big kitchen. Ruff started "my bedroom is on the left side of our house there will be the room for the girls" Tuffnut catches up "my bedroom is on the right side of the house there will be boys room" then they said in an annoying tone "and in the middle is our parent's bedroom if anyone want's, the bed is double". Everyone looked at the duo who were standing near each other, while they blush. Then Tuff clapped his hands and said "so who's ready for the game night" twins smirked devilish. Ruff continued "we would like to play a game of truth or dare with you. I think there are many truths to reveal". She, of course addressed second sentence to her brother. They giggled and then Tuff exclaimed "let's start!"

After a light dinner everyone sat in a circle, Snotlout on an armchair, twins on the sofa, Astrid on a chair and 'Legs with Hiccup were on a fur rug on the floor. Ruff started "I will start the game, hmmm, let me think... Oh, yes, Snotlout, tell me the truth, do you sleep with a teddy bear?" He had an embarrassed face that quickly changed to an angry one, he answered "how could you say that! I'm a mature man and the strongest Viking for Thor's sake! Of course I ain't sleeping with a teddy bear!" She took out a teddy bear on what she was lying " and how about this..." He grabbed it and said "oh Mr. Fangy" he was cuddling it then he noticed noticed that everyone were looking at him, he found an excuse " my father's, friend's, sister's daughter gave it to me and told me to take care of it! That's all!" He turned to face Ruff "where did you get it from!" She answered giggling "from your bag of course, dummy".

Everyone laughed except of a grumpy Snotlout, he shouted "It's my turn! Astrid, I dare you to have the most enjoyable experience of your life... Kiss me ". She nearly threw up and said "_**Never!**_ I would rather _**die!**_" Ruff interrupted "Ooh, no, no, no, you can't just reject a dare like _**that**_, that is not fair, if you reject then you need to do something embarrassing or stupid". Not thinking for long Astrid jumped from her chair on Hiccup, she pinned him to the floor and gave him a french kiss (obviously they didn't know what France _**is**_). Everyone let out an 'ugh' sound of a disgust when they clearly saw Astrid sliding her tongue in Hiccup's mouth, Hiccup letting her to enter though, he didn't try to get out of her grip. When she heard a sound of her friends disgust she stopped and sat back on her place. She and Hiccup felt awkwardly mostly Hiccup, Astrid was hiding her embarrassment with a thing that it was just a dare, _**nothing**_ more, though it wasn't. Ruffnut spoke "o-kay, this was kind of embarrassing then you may skip Snotlout's dare" Astrid smiled, showing a what-you're-going-to-do-now smirk to Snotlout and crossing her arms. He started to argue "you can give a kiss with a tongue to this wimp to reject _**my**_ dare! I'll never understand women".

They giggled from the look of 'Lout's grumpy face, even Hiccup did when his 'ecstasy' from the kiss was totally gone. Astrid continued " it's my turn now" she turned to face Tuffnut she leaned to him and whispered something on his ear that made him smile. He stood up from his place on the sofa, approached Snotlout and slammed him across his face. He looked at him with angry and a slight of what-was-that-for face, Tuffnut answered his 'face's' question "Astrid asked to pass this to you as a revenge". Everyone laughed except Snotlout who stared on Astrid with you're-so-dead face. Tuffnut started "Ruff... Undo your braids"

"_**what!**_ Please you know how long they are, it'll take me a week to get 'em back in a braid" she begged, in answer he only smiled devilishly. She started mumbling curses while undoing one of her braids... Then second... And then third. Her hair _**was**_ extremely long, if she would stand up only a half of her hair will be hanging from her head, other half would be on the floor. She started angrily " _**It's my turn!**_ _**Astrid! You will get this back into place!**_" She shouted holding a lock of her hair and pointing at it.

Astrid nodded and glanced at Fishlegs she said " 'Legs, take Ruff and go to the barn were Barf and Belch are, ask Ruff to command to Barf to exhale gas and breath it in as much as you can fit in yourself" she had an angel smile, like it was not even a dare but more like making her a favour. Fishlegs didn't say anything so did Ruff she just took the ends of her hair and tie it around her waist so the ends would not be coated in dust. After ten minutes Ruff came in and sat on her place then Fishlegs enter, breathing hard and coughing, not able to speak he mumbled something, made some circles around on spot and fell unconsciousness. Snotlout said "great! Now how he would tell us what dare he wants". Ruff answered "I kind off know After-Gas language because I'm riding this head, duh" she approached to lying on the floor Fishlegs and leaned her ear near his mouth. She listened carefully then stood up and said "he dares Snotlout to punch him in his stomach" Snotlout sighed "too easy" before approaching and slamming his fist in Fishlegs stomach what looked like his fist entered Fishlegs body because his stomach went down to his spine and green gas went out of his mouth. He coughed some more before saying "thank you" Snotlout puffed and they all returned to their places.

Snotlout glanced on Astrid, he said " Astrid, if you'll loose in a small competition of an arm wrestling then you'll sleep with me in twins parents bedroom". Gang knew including Astrid that Snotlout was the strongest from all of them. 'Legs managed to whisper to Hiccup when they saw Astrid _**accepting**_ the dare "there are two possible answers to her attitude dragon nip or that your saliva is turning her insane". Hiccup only managed to nod. Snotlout stood up and approached to the table slamming his elbow on it and waiting for his opponent. She crunched her knuckles and approached taking his arm he smirked and said before their competition started "in both ways you'll win" Tuff shouted go and their 'fight' started. Astrid was very strong for a girl so a while their hands weren't moving at all. But according to that Astrid _**was**_ a girl Snotlout started to win. Slowly, she was getting weaker and weaker. In millimeters before Snotlout won he did a wrong move, he relaxed his muscles and right in that exact time Astrid slammed his hand on to the table, he didn't even realized what had happened. She leaned extremely close to him they noses were nearly touching and she whispered for everyone else to hear as well " a friendly advice... " she grabbed his chin " _**never**_ relax if you're in the middle, start or at the end of a fight" she pulled his helmet on his eyes saying "especially if you're fighting with a girl". She went back to her place.

Snotlout was beside himself but then relaxed when he found a good excuse "I just let you win, that's all, I knew that you'll stab me at night if you would loose" he was cursing Astrid quietly while returning to his place, he was thinking for a good dare to offer to Astrid. While he was thinking Astrid spoke "Guys, I dare you all to try these..." She took out a box of something looking like mini-desert "those are my mother's special mini-cakes" Tuffnut went first to try one of these. He took one and smell it, it smelled nice. He took a nip and it was supported by his voice "delicious! I have Valhalla in my mouth right now!" Everyone got one of those small bread cakes with jam inside but when Snotlout come to take one Astrid closed the box and said "No mister I dared everyone except you to try them" Snotlout turned to everybody's happy smiles "Isn't it fair to dare more than one person! Who will dare next?" He shouted annoyed. Astrid answered "oh, don't be sad, you may have next turn" she had her angel-like smile.

Snotlout went back to his place on the armchair, crossed his arms and said with a devilish smile appearing on his face "Astrid, I dare you to take your T-shirt off" she smiled at him even more devilish "sure" no one will ever believe what Astrid have just done. SHE TOOK OF HER SHIRT... She was wearing a bandage on her 'female organ' though, BUT STILL!

Their jaws dropped and went back into place only when she wore her T-shirt again. They weren't able to say anything, but Astrid was " Fishlegs, tell me, do you like Ruffnut?" He blushed, he was still shocked from what just happened but was able to answer because Ruffnut found it interesting and was glancing on him with stern face. He said, not sure in himself " I don't really know... But I know that I like her... Like a friend, maybe". The last word he mumbled of course.

He turned to Astrid "Astrid, have you ate dragon nip today?" She was confused " what?! No! I didn't". When she turned to search for her new pray he whispered to Hiccup "definetly your saliva" he nodded again not believing that Astrid could act _**so**_ sexy. She turned to Hiccup "Hiccup I dare you to sleep in Tuff's and Ruff's parent's bedroom... Alone"

"Okay" he answered he turned to Ruffnut with a dare that he was thinking of for long now. "Ruffnut... Can I change places with you cause my back hurts" she answered "no"

"If you haven't understand it was a dare". She sighed and crawled lazily to his place while he went to the sofa. Ruffnut sighed from how boring the game started to be and wanted to pretty things up by asking "Astrid, why did you want Hiccup to sleep apart from the boys?" She answered sarcastically "wanted to save him from Snotlout he will probably kill him after my kiss" she licked her lips. Snotlout mumbled something still grumpy. "My dare is for you to repeat what you have just said, out loud" he answered "I'll pass" he said with a slightest bit of fright that Astrid might kill him, he took his teddy bear and kissed it on it's 'lips'. Everyone giggled.

He started " I give you another chance Astrid, kiss me with tongue now because you've been a naughty girl. Oh and also you cannot kiss Hiccup again to skip my dare". He opened his arms to hug her thinking that his plan will work now. What else could she think of to skip his dare. She smirked and walked over to Hiccup who was sitting on the sofa now, she slowly sat on his lap what gave him shivers on his spine. She took his hands not taking her eyes from Snotlout and slowly but gradually move them to her stomach, under her T-shirt... She should feel his arms trembling and sweating but it didn't stop her. Hiccup interrupted her next move by asking her quietly "Astrid, what are you doing?"

" Shh" was her only thing to say. When his hands was just beneath her breast she stopped and smirked when even more crazy idea crawl to her mind. She pulled Hiccups hands away to her waist what made him sigh from relieve and... She started untying her bandage/bra under her T-shirt. She pulled her bandage out to show everyone and dropped it to the floor then she took Hiccup's hands again. She slide them under her shirt and to her breast more quickly. When his hands again were just under her breast she slowly started pulling his palms higher. Every finger of his were feeling her. When his palms were lying on her breast she showed her tongue to very confused Snotlout and noticed that Hiccup's hands were very hot. She pulled them away and went back to her place taking the bandage off the floor with her. Fishlegs then noticed in the window that the moon in the middle of the sky and interrupted silence "we better go get some sleep it's midnight. Everyone nodded and went to their bedrooms.

After Astrid was finished with Ruffnut's hair she said " okay, I'm finished and I've won the bet" Ruffnut sighed "yeah you did, you had been totally sexy this night, and all those actions you did, very brave".

"So now you need to start dating Fishlegs as you promised" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know thanks for encouraging me" Ruffnut smiled "still don't understand how you had been so brave?"

Astrid giggled and then said "secret is in dragon nip. And now, excuse me, gonna go practice some theatre roles with Hiccup". She giggled and went out of the girl's bedroom. Ruffnut thought to herself "Yeah, that dragon nip is a hard thing". She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Astrid knocked on the door of Hiccup's 'private' bedroom. He asked " who's there?" Astrid answer "it's me, can I come in?"

"Yup" he answered. She entered, approached closer to bed and sat near Hiccup who was trying to think what all of that meant. She started to speak "listen I'm sorry". He turned to her even more confused asking "what do you mean?" She collapsed to his bed sighing " I'm sorry that I did all of that okay, it was just my and Ruffnut's bet". He smiled and laid down to her with words "this is telling everything" she smiled at him asking " can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" he answered. "I'm feeling kind of lonely... Can I sleep with you?" He blushed but nodded knowing that she means _**to sleep**_. She stood up and started to take of her shoulder pads, then skirt, then leggings. Hiccup rose on his elbows, extremely blushing he asked "Astrid, what are you doing? Again". She turned to him standing just in her underwear and said "have you thought that I will sleep with my armor on?"

"Then, it's okay if I'll take my tunic off?" She nodded and crawled to her side of the bed. When he took his tunic off you could barley see the outlines of his forming muscles, Astrid thought that, that was making him beautiful, he wasn't so beefy, he was a regular boy. He laid on his pillow and turned to face Astrid, they sank in each others eyes, he in his sapphire ones and she in his emerald. After a minute of examining each others eyes they had nearly entered each others soul, she was walking in a giant, beautiful forest of his and he was swimming in a clear water of her ocean in which you can see everything what was on it's bead. They wanted to nearly enter each other, they haven't even notice that they were moving closer, only when their noses touched they realized, moved apart and blushed. She quickly gave him a short kiss and said "good night" he answered "night". And they drifted of to a peaceful sleep.

**Wow, didn't realized that it will be sooooooooo long)))) hope you enjoyed it I will continue it with telling what will happen when their friends will find them... Oh-oh... Have a good day)))**


	2. Morning surprises)

**Next chapter, it's shorter than I expected and I was rushing to finish it, but still, enjoy)**

**P.S. sorry that I did a mistake here's the right chapter... Sorry again)**

Morning surprises)

Sun risen. In eight o'clock in the morning Tuff and Ruff woke up and streched. They always wake up in the same time. They say it is their 'twin's curse' or something like that. While Tuffnut was putting his shirt on he accidentally woke up the rest of the boys. Meanwhile Ruffnut was in panic. Astrid haven't returned from Hiccup's 'private' bedroom. She thought that Astrid would kill her if everybody will see her... She swallowed, then exhaled understanding that there's nothing she can do about it and that she's dead. She thought to herself "good that I told Tuffnut where to burry me if I would die earlier than him... He won the bet though". She went out of girl's bedroom, so did the boys and they met each other in the corridor saying 'morning to each other and yawning. Then Snotlout asked not noticing the tough girl "is Astrid still asleep?" Ruffnut gulped answering "ye-yes..." Snotlout shrugged thinking that that's true. Ruffnut said to herself "yes! I survived! And can still win Tuffnut's bet". But her brother ruined everything, as always. Before everyone could go downstairs to the kitchen, he said "hey guys, let's wake up Hiccup! If you know what I mean" he smiled devilish. Then did Snotlout, Fishlegs was confused and Ruffnut was scared. She interrupted "listen! I want some breakfast... But I'm to lazy to make it, especially in the morning! So, TUFFNUT GET YOUR BUTT TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!" She tried to shout as loud as she could to warn Astrid and Hiccup. Boys that were standing near twins parents bedroom were scared a little. Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout "don't worry... I think she has her Freya's curse days right now. I always make her breakfasts when she's like this 'cause she's punching really hard when she has them. It's like these days are giving her strength" Tuffnut spoke to annoyed Ruffnut "don't worry Ruffnut, I'll make you breakfast right after I scare Hiccup to death" he imitated his best soft voice but failed. Just before Ruffnut could punch two annoying boys to stop them from seeing the thing that might kill her, and them... Tuffnut opened the door. Squeak of the door made Astrid and Hiccup sit up straight looking at their friends. Astrid noticed that she was in her bandage-bra and pulled on her blanket quickly. While Ruffnut was face palming at the background, boys gasped "oh... Gods!"

The couple extremely blushed. Astrid tried to keep as stern as she could and was succeeding. "YOU, SONS OF TROLLS GET YOUR UGLY BODIES OUT OF OUR BEDROOM, YOU PERVERTS! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M NAKED!" Snotlout slammed the door and the gang ran to the kitchen, shocked. Astrid started to mumble holding her head in her hands "gods, gods, GODS! Just pretend what they're thinking now Hiccup... Hiccup?" He was staring at her, not believing his eyes. She was sleeping with him... ONLY IN HER UNDERWEAR! He might still be dreaming. She whistled loudly, saying "hey! No daydreaming!"

"It... It isn't a... Dream?" She smiled at his adorable, confused face. His face soften her voice somehow "you're not dreaming Hiccup, do you want me to prove it?" He answered sarcastically "yes, pinch me please 'cause I know that I'm totally dreaming". She smirked "I can do better than pinching" she pinned him to the bed and he landed with a loud thud. She kissed him passionately. After that long kiss was finished he opened his eyes and blinked still under Astrid "I'm sure that I'm dreaming… And I don't want to wake up, note that". He said confused, that made her giggle and answer "shush you, we need to go to have our breakfast... And let _**me**_ to answer their questions"she smirked. They put their clothes on and went to the kitchen were everyone were waiting for their scrambled eggs and meat from cooking Tuffnut. When Snotlout noticed the duo, he smiled at them "well, well, hello there Astrid and Hiccup, had a nice sleep yesterday, have ya?" They blushed and sat near each other, Astrid leaned on Hiccup crossing her arms and waiting for her meal. Snotlout continued "so, Astrid, how's Hiccup in the bed?" Hiccup was really red and turned away not wanting to look in his nephew's beaming eyes. Astrid snapped "better than you!" Teens giggled even Fishlegs did. After a minute of silence Tuffnut gave everyone their breakfast and asked "Astrid, how did you end up in Hiccup's bedroom?" She blushed but kept stern "none of your business, Tuff!" He smiled "oh come on, I just asked" she thought to herself 'want an answer, I'll give you an answer' "well, when everyone were asleep I sneaked in Hiccup's bedroom to see him naked. He caught me and I asked him to forgive me. Well... He didn't and I said that I'll do everything for him to forgive me. Well, guess what he asked... He asked me to sleep with him, and when I say sleep, I mean sleep, with closed eyes. Well, the rest, I'm not telling you, you're not mature enough yet..." Everyone were red, especially Hiccup, he was neon red, no one even knew that that colour exists, it does now, Hiccup invented it. Astrid was smiling at everyone then Snotlout coughed breaking the silence "was it a dare from someone Astrid?" She smiled answering "yeah... I dared myself". She grabbed Hiccup by his collar and crushed her lips in his.

After a minute they broke up for air. Leaving everyone shocked they went outside to their homes to fly their dragons. Actually Hiccup took Astrid for a flight on Toothless. Teens were still in the kitchen, Snotlout said "Do you guys think the same way as I do?" Everyone nodded "so... They are... Oh, gosh!" Everyone nodded again.

It was the middle of the day now. Toothless was tired from flying so Hiccup landed him in their cove. He helped Astrid to get off Toothless and they sat on a log near the pond. They were watching sun beams reflecting of the water and listening to birds singing, then Hiccup started "what have we done?" Astrid blushed "what do you mean?" She asked confused. "I mean we... The gang saw us... Together, and... What if they will tell our parents lies? Rumors spread fast here, you know..." Astrid smiled "everything gonna be fine Hiccup... And now..." He turned to face her "what?" He asked shyly. "And now... I dare you to kiss me..." He smiled at her "stop lying". She looked at him confused, still waiting for him to kiss her because she badly needed it "Astrid, it's not a dare, you're not daring me right now..." He leaned more to her "you're asking me" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss, curving a smile on his lips. They touched their foreheads, their eyes closed and Astrid whispered back, "but still, I wasn't asking you, I ordered you. Asking is for weaklings". They giggled, "as you say milady, as you say..." he chuckled. They lied onto a soft grass laying their heads on Toothlesses warm stomach and fell asleep, holding each others hands.

**That's it) **


	3. Help

I need some help)))

Okay guys, everyone who likes this story, I just want to tell you that I really want to continue this story somehow I like it but I don't know how... I have no idea how to continue it so please, please, please two three words in your reviews to this little sub chapters of how should I continue this. Just hint me about what you want to see in the next chapter))))) You want this story to continue, then make it continue by helping me )))))))) Bye, waiting)))))


End file.
